Mass Effect Turian Militia War
by teamaster2
Summary: What would happen if instead of meeting the System Alliance, the First Contact War is waged between the Turians and the IMC/Militia. Rated T for violence and language.
1. Chapter 1

Hello my people, you have been patient for the most part, your patience has been rewarded. Let the eye candy begin. Or so I say. Now to respond to comments.

Pyrothekid: Indeed.

TheBeamingDemon: Danke (Thank you)

Guest 1: Thanks.

Thaddius: Here you go.

Guest 2: … DONE!

Guest 3: DONE!

BrokenLifeCycle: CHECK MY GRAMMAR NOW BITCH!

Guest 3: More will follow.

Darkfinder: The joy, and lots of fun.

Guest 4: Why not?

Guest 5: Yes, and yes.

Six samurai of dragon order: This should be fixed.

Garm88: Thanks, and done.

Revan193: Let's find out.

FranticHamster: True. Should be fixed now.

Guest 6: Didn't have one I first created this.

CarlZerris: 1: Partially. 2: You'll have to wait and find out. 3-5: Wait and see. 6: Cuz at the time I had a strange fascination with Mass Effect, which kinda died a 's also the reason I stopped updating, that, and I had no idea what I was doing.

Warning: possible spoilers for Titanfall 2 ahead, continue at your own risk. You have been warned.

"Character Dialogue"

" _Radio messages/intercom system"_

'Character thoughts.'

" _Yo Hev, get your ass out here, the commander wants a word!"_ A trooper yelled out over the comms. Inside a dark area, if one could look behind them, they could see a few computers currently active, and one light coming from a helmet of some kind.

"Give me minute, I'm almost done here." The pilot says.

" _He wants you now!"_

"Pilot, I am able to complete the diagnostics without you, please see what the colonel wants."

"Alright BR. But you send me the results of the scan." Hev says. Opening the hatch, the pilot could see part of the base he was staying at. 'Outpost Shanxi. This place is more like a fortress.' The outer wall was of the standard type. Twenty feet tall, five feet thick of a hardened steel/ titanium composite. Made very cheap by several large mining operations in the frontier. The top of the wall was covered in heavy auto turrets and the more rare manned turrets. Inside the base, there was several small landing pads for transports and new line of destroyers and transports. There was also a large highway used to transport equipment and personnel around the base quickly centering at the main command spire. As well as several underground sections used as barracks and storehouses. At the very center, the command spire was the heart of the base and it's main nerve center. Inside was the main command center, briefing rooms, and armory. The spire is shaped almost like a halberd from medieval times, only the 'blades' are made up of anti orbital laser cannons.

Once he walked in, he took the elevator up to the top of the command center. The command center itself had a large holotable at the very center surrounded by several rows of computer banks watched over by both human and synthetic watchers.

"You wanted me Colonel?" Hev asked. The commander in question turned around and looked at him square in the eyes.

"I called for you ten minutes ago, where have you been pilot Hev?" The base commander asked.

"Titan diagnostics, sir."

"Typhon?"

"Typhon."

"Fair enough." The battle of Typhon was one the most important and recent engagements between the IMC and Militia. Even though the outcome saved the Militia headquarters at planet Harmony, it also cost the Militia the entire first fleet's capital ships, and suffered extensive damage to the 12th and 15th fleets, as well as several thousand ground troops and titans, including many veterans. It may have been a victory, but it was a costly one.

"Well, now that you're here, take at look at this." The holotable showed an object, around 15 kilometers in length, and made up of two large sections and a large set of rings near the final third of it. "Science teams found this object a few days ago. Now normally, we would've simply logged it for later study, however, due to the events on Typhon, command has bumped up to the very top of the to-do list. Science teams will approach the object, board it, let the eggheads look over it, and destroy it if necessary. Another thing, the eggheads in question are from the EarthGov. Allowing their scientists to look over the object will get us some points from them, giving us more favor in the senate."

"EarthGov sir? You mean the same shitheads that are letting this whole war to happen? What are we calling the damn thing anyways?" Hev asked.

"Yes, that same EarthGov. And the teams that found it are calling it the BFF. The Big Fucking Fork. Until it gets another name, it's sticking around. You'll be part of the team that's gonna be boarding the object. Report to the MCS Geode for further orders. Dismissed." Hev saluted the commander and left the command center. Outside, he saw a familiar face, Michael Grease.

"Oi Grease, how's training?" Hev asked.

"Another two weeks till I'm done." The militia rifleman responds.

"Good, then we can talk about getting you your first titan." Hev says.

"Looking forward to it. Heard you got a new mission." Grease says.

"Yeah, you're right. Don't think I'm allowed to give too many details right now, but ready if things go pear shaped."

"You know the grunts are always willing to back up you pilots." The two share a laugh and a fist bump before heading their separate ways. Inside the main pilot barracks, Hev started packing his gear.

"Another mission?" A voice asked from behind. Turning around, he sees his fellow pilot and very close friend, Jessica Farson.

"Yeah, no choice in the matter." He responds.

"Well, don't die on me yet." She says.

"And why is that?" Hev teased. She simply puts a hand on her hip.

"You know why. You make things interesting." She teased back.

"Only me? What about our other pilots?"

"Only you. Anyways, what's the mission?"

"Gonna investigate an object found in system, board it, see what it does, and more than likely, blow it the fuck up." Hev says.

"Well, don't die just yet."

"Yet?" Hev says, while Jess was pushing him out. "Get to work pilot." She says, then closing the barracks door.

"Heh, 'work.' I live in my work."

" _Pilot, diagnostics have been complete. My joint servos require some replacing."_ BR says.

"Alright, I'll send the request through. I'm gonna be off world a few days at the most."

" _I am aware pilot, I have been sent the mission briefing._ " BR says.

"Excellent." He arrived at the landing zones used by the smaller transports. Inside one of the type 9 dropships, several other pilots were ready.

"We're all here, let's get going." One of the pilots says.

"Alright, hold on to something." The pilot says. The dropship could be felt taking off and heading straight up. A few minutes later, they were in space and could see the Militia 15th fleet in orbit. Further forward, the various ships that would be part of the task force could be seen.

The MCS Geode was one of the new Seeder Class Heavy Cruisers. Around 500 meters in length, 55 meters wide, and 26 meters tall the Seeder Class was designed as a heavy hitting warship, able to deal with large numbers of smaller IMC vessels, mostly their Annihilator Class Light Cruisers, the backbone of their fleet. The Seeder Class had several medium sized laser cannons, three dozen double guided missile launchers, ten 6 inch cannons, and another thirty 20 millimeter auto cannons, and one would be part of the force.

The rest of the twelve ship force were Discoverer Class Destroyers. About half the size of the Seeder Class in length and the same width and height, they also had a smaller armorment. One medium laser cannon, four single barrel missile silos, two double barrel torpedo bays, and twelve 20 millimeter auto cannons.

"We are arriving at the MCS Geode. Standby to disembark." The pilot says.

"Copy that. Everyone, put your shit in a locker and report for briefing." The lead pilot said before they all disembarked from the transport. Inside the hangar, several other transports were landing, unloading either troops, supplies, or a mix of the two. On the upper most deck, the pilots assembled with the ship's captain.

"Alright, the object in question is here, just beyond Shanxi 6. It was covered in ice until deep scans of the area turned it on. The eggheads want more time to study, which why they are there already. Your job is board the damn thing, find a command center, and figure out it's purpose. That's team one's job. Team two will find the closest thing to a reactor and plant charges on it. If it goes hostile, you destroy the object. For insertion, we'll put the Geode right next to the object and put some zip lines on it. Any questions?" The captain asked.

"Who's in charge of the teams?" Another pilot asked.

"Oxen is charge of team 1, Hev is in charge of team 2."

"Copy that."

"Grizzly, May, Frag, and Oxen is team 1. Mice, Gear, Mickey, and Hev are team two. The rest of you are a quick response team if shit hits the fan. Keep your eyes open for the IMC they may make a surprise visit. Dismissed." The pilots saluted the captain before heading back to the hangar.

"My guys, get your gear together." Hev says.

"Hey Hev, first rounds on however gets their objective done first." Oxen says.

"Your on Oxen." The two share a fist bump before gearing up.

" _Alert, sudden acceleration detected."_ The ship's AI says over the intercom system.

" _All hands, BRACE!"_ The captain yells.

"Hold on to something!" Hev yells out, before the whole ship lurches forward and their view goes a little blue.

"Navigation, where the hell are we?" The ship's captain asked

"We are about 5,000 to 12,000 light years away sir, trying to get an exact number." The ship's navigator says.

"Send a comm package back to the rest of the force, let them know we're alive."

"Sir, I'm picking up 5 contacts on long range radar. No known classes of ship identified." The the ship lost power before the emergency lights kick in.

"What happened?"

"Main reactor just shut down, secondaries and batteries are keeping us going."

"Prioritize life support, sensors, engines, and navigation. I wanna know where we are. Navigation, we got an exact number where we are?"

"We are about 11,000 light years anyway. That's about close as I can get it, and we're closer to the galactic core." The navigator replies.

"What's the status of those unknowns?"

"They appear to moving towards us. However the object's energy signature is masking ours." A sensor officer says.

"Do they know we're here."

"They likely know something's here. This thing probably was offline before we came in. They just accelerated to about 5 times the speed of light."

"FTL method?"

"Unknown sir."

"Sir, I got a message back from the fleet. They asking if their clear to move through." The main communications officer relays.

"Negative. Tell them we lost the main reactor and have five unknowns closing in on us." The captain says.

"Aye sir. Message sent."

"Engineering, what happened to the main reactor?"

" _The object overloaded several main power junctions. Give us five minutes."_ The main engineer replied.

"You have three. Status of those ships?"

"Closing in. ETA: five minutes." Then, Hev and Oxen arrived at the bridge.

"What the hell captain?"

"Still trying to figure that out. What the hell did that object do anyways? The captain asked.

" _Sir, I momentary detected the ship's mass went negative."_ The ship's AI said.

"Negative mass? Expain?"

" _I am still trying to determine the exact method, but the ship's mass was rendered as negative before being thrown forward at several thousand the times the speed of light. I believe the two objects are linked together and cannot be linked to another object."_

"Another?"

"I can confirm sir, there is another object on the other side of the system. It is active." The sensor officer says.

-Turian Cruiser, Indomable-

"What do you mean, the relay came online?"

"It just activated ma'am. No warning. I'm also detecting nothing in that area."

"Navigation, take us in closer. We'll check anyways. And send a message to Palaven command, let them know that someone activated the relay."

"Done ma'am." Captain Orinia simply sighed. This was supposed to be a simple patrol mission. She had recently graduated from the main officer's combat and training school on Palaven with top marks. This patrol was her first assignment. A simple mission to get used to commanding a group of ships at once. Her patrol force consisted of one cruiser and four frigates. She had requested an additional cruiser, but Admiral Floriso denied it, stating that the whole fleet was low on cruisers. Internally, she prayed that it wasn't slavers. Pirates they can deal with, but not slavers, they tend to be better armed.

"Ma'am, I'm detecting a ship near the relay. It has low power, it's main reactor appears to be offline.

"Does it match any known signatures?"

"I don't think so. There is still a lot of interference from the relay. We'll need to closer."

"Very well. Close the distance."

-MCS Geode, Command Bridge-

While working, the bridge, and all it's systems got it's power back. "Power restored captain."

"Can we go back the way we came?"

"Affirmative. We're ready to move." The navigation responds.

"Get us the hell out of here. All hands, brace for sudden acceleration!" He yelled over the ship's intercom system. Out in space, the MCS Geode started moving again and launched itself towards the relay, before disappearing through it.

"Ma'am the ship went through the relay!" An ensign said.

"Understood. We'll head through and wait for Admiral Floriso with the rest of the fleet. Ahead full." She says as the five ships started moving through the relay. On the other side of the relay, the twelve Militia ships were starting head back to Outpost Shanxi when the five turian ships jumped in.

"Ma'am I'm picking up twelve different ships, including the ship that went through." Before Orinia could say or do anything else, the twelve ships jumped away.

"What did they just do?" She asked.

"I don't know ma'am. Think it was a form of FTL that I couldn't identify. I also couldn't detect any eezo either."

"No eezo. This may be a new species we're dealing with. Let the admiral know that first contact has yet to happen, and to send word to the citadel." Orinia says.

"Ma'am, communication coming for you." The communications officer says.

" _Captain, we've received your transmission, however, in accordance with Citadel law, we're gonna go in, find their homeworld, any nearby world, and show them the error of their ways."_

"Umm, very sir. We'll be waiting on the other side of the relay. We might be heavily out numbered."

" _Very well Captain. Hold your position and wait for the rest of the fleet. Floriso out."_

"Ma'am, permission to speak freely?" An ensign asked.

"Permission granted."

"Is this right?"

"I don't know. For right now, let's hold our position and try not to piss them off. We don't know their fleet capacity is and we are outnumbered. Let's not push it."

"Yes ma'am!" The bridge crew says before going to their tasks.

-Outpost Shanxi Command-

"What are they doing now?" Commander Williams asks.

" _They are appear to holding their position."_

" _They may be waiting for reinforcements._ " The commander of the 15th fleet said.

"They might be. For now though, let's hold position and wait for word from command." Williams said.

" _Very well._ "

"What's the status of the Geode and her task force?"

"They're one minute out sir."

"Good. I want a full debriefing."

"Sir, we've got a transmission from high command." In front of him, a hologram of Commander Sarah Briggs appeared.

" _Commander, what's your status?"_

"We're holding position above Outpost Shanxi."

" _Understood. The 6th Light Fleet is on it's way with reinforcements, including several captured spectre racks."_

"Understood, what's they're ETA?"

" _Two hours out."_

"We'll be waiting."

-Turian Dreadnought Conqueror-

"General, I hope you have a plan." Floriso said.

" _I do actually. It's a simple one. The planet is dominated by heavily forested hills and mountains. We'll land behind some of the hills and attack from multiple sides. I also want a small amount of orbital support. I don't think this is a homeworld, but an outpost of some kind."_ The commander of the turian ground forces states.

"Why is that?"

" _Don't be such a fool Floriso. They're homeworld is likely nearby, but is likely a colony, or the start of one. And it likely has their best technology in it. The less we destroy, the more we get to study."_

" _I like your thinking General. I'll leave to talk about our strategy, but don't expect any immediate support, we have to secure orbit first."_

"Then I'll let you get to work."

"So, an invasion brother?" Desolas turned around to see his younger brother, Saren, standing there.

"Yes. We are going to teach these primitives a lesson. Show them the error of their ways. Also, congratulations on your nomination as a spectre, you make us all proud little brother."

"But first, we have a battle to win. To victory." Saren said, grabbing a glass of something from his side.

"To victory." Desolas says, raising another glass, before they both took a drink.

So this is take two. I completely wiped and redid the whole, and I like the new version. The first version started getting kinda jumpy towards the end. Fixed that problem.


	2. Update

Hey guys sorry about the lack of updates, life kinda just happened, between school, work, and other things, but I'm back! So first off, possible new story: a RWBY COD Advanced Warfare crossover (please don't kill/hate me) and as for the other stories, I might rewrite them to clean them a little. Please let me know about the new story, I still need to work out a few things for the characters and if its going to follow cannon or AU. The most I've got is Jaune is one of the COD characters, because reasons (mostly me wanting a slightly more competent Jaune). So expect something within the next week. Have a good day, or whatever it is were you are.


	3. Update 2

WHAT'S UP BITCHEs! I HAVE RETURNED AT LONG LAST! I have a have a pleasant surprise for you all, but first UPDATE! Yesterday I got Titanfall 2! I LOVE IT! So you all know what that means, time to come BACK! If you couldn't tell, I'm excited as fuck to get back to this story. Before I do this I need to finish a few more things, but after that, the fun begins. Also, what will happen if I take down the other chapters to this story, please let me know. Have fun with whatever you're doing, get ready.


	4. The Siege Commences

**Hey guys, as I promised, Turian/Militia War is next. Next story is Team Bandit.**

 **Random123games: Here ya go.**

 **Real spider: I do too.**

 **Guest 1: Show off.**

 **DarkRising32: Patience my young padawan.**

"Character Dialogue"

'Character Thoughts'

" _Radio Chatter"_

"All teams, standby for ground assault!" The base's comms systems yelled out. Above the base, dozens of dropships and Sabre Class Space Superiority fighters were either dogfighting or trying to avoid the aliens fighters and smaller frigates.

"BR, where are those ships going?"

" _They appear to be heading towards a clearing on the other side of the hills to the southeast of the base_." BR replies. Before one of the frigates could get in the cover of said hills, it was hit by one of the base anti-orbital laser cannons, completely severing its engine unit from the rest of the ship. The engine unit landed on the largest hill itself while the rest of the ship continued along with the path, but with no way to slow down and stop safely.

" _Pilot Hev, get into your titan and head to that crash site. There are several klicks between it and the main alien landing zone. Go there and wipe them out."_ Commander Williams says.

"Copy that sir. Ready BR?" Hev asked.

" _All systems are green sir,"_ BR replies. After getting in his titan he grabs an Ion weapons class kit, then moves out. While going out, he passes by several Grizzly class MBTs, behind them were several Wirbelwind Class AATs. (Anti-Air Tanks). Behind them was several dozen jeep like vehicles carrying infantry.

" _Good luck out there out pilot. We've have to secure some farming villages to the north of here."_ The commander of the armored column says.

"Likewise sir. Good luck." Hev says, before the bases' doors open, allowing everyone to leave the safety of the base. Above them, a larger version of one of the alien ships that flew over the base was hit by several laser cannon shots, completely destroying it.

'Nice shooting.' Hev thought to himself. A few minutes later, Hev and his titan cleared the ridge overlooking the ship's crash site. The ship slammed into a cliff face, completely destroying the front third of the ship leaving the remaining third middle of the ship intact, though everyone inside has likely been tossed around. Outside the ship, the survivors of the crash had already secured the area around the ship.

"Best plan of attack?" Hev asked.

" _Down the middle. They don't appear to be organized_." BR says

"Copy that," Hev says, before running down the hill. The aliens, now fully aware of his existence start firing on him, doing little damage before he returns fire. Many of the aliens flee inside the downed ship while the rest were killed by the titan.

"Command, survivors from the crash have entered the ship, requesting directive, over" Hev says.

" _Stand by. Alright, from what we know thanks to the battle in orbit, there should be a drive core in the middle of the ship, find the largest source of energy and fire on it."_ Commander Williams said.

"Copy that. BR, scan for the largest energy source." Hev says. On his HUD, the titan began scanning for a large energy source, several popped up.

" _Sir, there are several energy sources coming from the ship's interior_ ," BR says. On his HUD, Hev could see all of the 'energy sources'. Most appeared to be very small, likely weapons, however, there was two that was much larger. Having his titan climb on the ship, he tears open the hull directly above the largest energy source. Upon seeing the 'energy source', it was a collection of drop ships Quickly spraying into them, several explode, and completely destroys that section of the ship, causing the titan to fall into the ship. Inside the ship, the surviving aliens were clearly scared shitless, because they were trying to get the hell away from the giant as fuck mech that just fell on them.

"Any suggestions?" Hev asked, watching the remaining aliens flee.

" _The only thing I could think of is simply going through the ship until you exit_ ," BR says.

'Sounds simple enough.' Hev thought. Choosing a weak point in the wall, Hev starts firing into a wall hoping to melt the interior hull. Seeing the ship's hull start to melt, he backs up has far as he can, he sprints and uses the titan's dashes to send himself through the wall.

Outside the ship, a turian force had arrived on scene to help the downed ship.

"Spirits, those cannons did a number on this ship." Someone said. Silently agreeing, Saren watching with great interest as search teams went around the ship.

"Anything?" Saren asks.

"Nothing sir. All we found was some very tracks and some dead personal." Someone said. Then some explosions inside the ship could heard. Everyone instantly went into combat stances and pointed their weapons at the ship.

"Weapons down. They must've been secondaries from the crash." Someone said everyone started to relax. Then some survivors came running out of the ship.

"Troopers, report." The commander of the rescue force said.

"We were attacked by a very large mech, it's inside the ship." One of them said. Saren looked over the ten or survivors, he saw panic and fear on their faces. They also had no weapons on them at all.

Before more questions could be asked, the hull started to melt and the survivors started to panic.

"We need to run!" One of them yells.

"Stand your ground!" The force commander yells. The hull started to break more before a very large came through. "Open fire!"

Everyone standing there opened fire, will the ship's survivors immediately hauled ass away from the ship.

"Get back here!" Saren yelled. But they completely ignored. When Saren looked back at the mech it returns fire. He watches several of his squad mates completely disappear into a very fine paste and mist. The next thing he feels is extreme pain and impacting something strong.

"Fall back! Retreat to the woods!" The force commander yells before turning into a paste. He feels someone grab him and pull him further into the forest before blacking out.

Back in the titan, Hev was observing the aliens fleeing into forest around the crash site.

"Mark them for tracking. Let the spectres deal with them." Hev says.

" _Marking_ " BR says.

"Commander, the ship has been successfully neutralized and repelled search and rescue force," Hev says.

"Acknowledged. Stand by for new orders." Commander Williams says. Hev observes the devastation around him. _"Alright. You remember the armored column you passed as you were leaving the base?"_

"Affirmative"

" _There is a large alien force attempting to seize the city. We're taking heavy losses and all pilots are currently engaged protecting the outpost. And aliens have yet to bombard us from orbit. Head to the city of Vos and help those tankers hold the city."_

"Copy that. On my way." Hev says before he starts running towards the city. The only thing working for him was he was on a ridge overlooking the city. Zooming in on the city, he sees human forces getting overrun by the aliens. Opening the main hatch to the titan, he stands on the lower hatch.

"Fastball me," Hev says. BR grabs him and starts aiming.

" _I will begin moving towards you as soon as I throw you"_ BR says.

"Good," Hev says. Then BR throws him. Very quickly closing on the city, he uses his jump jets to slow himself down. Seeing an alien on a rooftop, he aims at it and braces for impact. The alien never saw him coming. He impacted it and sent both into wall, however, Hev was unharmed while the alien's upper body was completely caved in. Below him, he sees the aliens are pushing on the defenders hard. Making sure he still has his preferred weapon of choice, his Alternator, he jumps down behind the aliens and opens fire.

From the defender's point of view, he was merciless in his attacks. Caught between this, demon, and the stonewall of the defenders, the aliens stood no chance.

"Pilot! We're glad to see you!" A rifleman says.

"What's your status?" Hev asked. Both he and the soldier start walking towards a city square where more defenders had formed a defensive line.

"We've lost most of the lighter armor. They were here before us and we had to fight in." The rifleman said.

"A shit storm." Hev finished.

"That's an understatement. Commander Morrison is in the command tank." The rifleman said while pointing at a tank in the square, before returning to the front line. Hev continued on towards the command tank. The commander looked up at him.

"Where's your titan pilot?" He asked.

"Moving towards the city. I had him toss me here." Hev replied.

"-Sigh- I'll take anything at this point. Look at this map. Tell me if you see a problem." Morrison said, indicating to the holo table. At first glance, it looked fine, infantry holding several blocks with the bulk of the remaining armor hold up either in the square or outside the city. However, looking further Hev could see several holes in the line where the aliens are pushing.

"I'm guessing these holes?" Hev asked.

"You're damn right they're the problem! I want you to go there, and plug it up tighter than a nun's ass." Morrison said. Hev saluted.

"My pleasure sir." Hev said, before running out. He quickly uses his parkour kit to get some height to climb a building. Looking over the area, he sees several infantry squads getting overrun. 'Time to fix that.' He thought. Running towards them on the roofs, he jumps behind them and fires into the alien's rear.

"Thank for the help pilot! We were trying to force a defensive line here." One of the riflemen says in gratitude.

"Hold this position. I'm gonna try and plug the holes." Hev says.

"There's still several squads trapped around here. We were part of a company that got scattered around here." The same rifleman says.

"Got it." Hev says, before running towards some gunfire. Seeing more aliens, this time firing at some civilian cars, he throws an arc grenade at them. To his surprise, the alien's weapons temporarily stop working, only for them to come back online. Before they could turn and fire on him, the riflemen behind the cars finish them off.

"Thanks for the help pilot!" One of them yells. Looking behind them, Hev could see a group of civilians.

"There's more friendly infantry in an apartment building a block down. Form a defensive line there. You see anyone, pass the word." Hev says.

"You got sir!" One of them yells while all of them salute him. He watches the civilians and riflemen go past him, while he watches their backs. Continuing along his current trend of killing aliens and helping out trapped squads. Then alien armor rolled in. No, they actually rolled in. They were more like wheeled tank destroyers, but still just as dangerous.

"Get everyone inside and anyone with anti-tank weapons outside, now!" Hev yells. He grabs the mag launcher off his back and took aim at the lead 'tank'. The three rounds he got off impacted the hull, but only destroyed a wheel. Several other riflemen with anti-tank weapons fired on it, completely destroying it. Then more of them came around, too many for them the deal with at once.

"Fall back into the building! NOW!" Hev yelled and the riflemen followed him inside.

"Hold this building! Anyone got some satchel charges?" Hev asked.

"Yeah, there's some over here." Someone replies, pointing at some collection of said explosives together. Outside, the aliens started yelling into some kind of loudspeaker and shouting at them in a language they couldn't understand.

"You know, I think it's funny they think we would understand them at all." Someone says, everyone got a chuckle out of it. After grabbing as many charges as he could, Hev runs to the roof.

" _Pilot, I am around the corner. Shall I engage?"_ BR asks.

"Affirmative. Put watch your fire, there's friendly's and civilians in this building." Hev replies. The titan didn't reply, but simply came out of hiding and started firing on the aliens from behind. Several of the alien 'tanks' turned their weapons around and fired on the titan with little effect. On the titan's shoulder, a small object appeared and fired a bright red laser at one of the tanks and completely destroyed it. The remaining few tanks tried to escape, but Hev jumped on the lead tank and threw some satchel charges on it then jumped off and detonated them, completely destroying it.

Hev put his hand up, causing the titan to cease fire. The remaining aliens took this time to get out of the tanks and surrender. Hev indicted for the riflemen to take them prisoner.

" _Pilot, what's your status?"_ Morrison asked.

"Found some riflemen and repelled a major attack. And my titan showed up." Hev replied.

" _Out fucking standing! That's the best news I've got all day. Word has come down from Commander Williams, the alien ships in orbit have fallen back to high orbit, we're taking this time to get a headcount for the next wave."_ Morrison said.

"Copy that, I'm on my way." Hev said, before turning towards BR. "Stay here til they're completely detained, kill any that try anything."

"Understood sir." BR said over the titan's loudspeakers.

" _You have a transmission coming in from pilots Shepard and Farson."_ BR says over their private channel.

"Patch them in." Hev says.

" _So, how are things down there?"_ Shepard asked.

"Technically, I'm above you guys. I'm closer to the planet's equator." Hev said.

" _Oh, shut up smart ass, answer the damn question_." Farson said.

"Alright, calm down. We've held this sector for the time being. What about you guys?" Hev asked.

" _We held our ground as well. The outpost is secure."_ Shepard said.

" _Same here, though we secured the fleet's escape pods. Anderson's alright_." Shepard said. Both Hev and Farson rolled their eyes at John, only he would be so casual around the admiral.

" _Hey, Hev. Come find when this is over. I got something to show you."_ Farson said very flirtatiously, before leaving the channel.

" _Man, how the hell did you get her?"_ Shepard asked.

"Simple, I'm awesome." Hev replied, sure that even though he couldn't see his shit eating grin, Shepard had a mental image.

" _Awesome my ass!"_ Shepard yelled, before leaving the channel as well.

Back in the command tank, Hev, Morrison, and a hologram of Williams were speaking over the holo table.

" _They retreated to a higher orbit above Shanxi, though we can't say why_." Commander Williams said.

"They could be waiting for reinforcements. They may not have enough grounds to take this planet." Morrison said.

"That may be true, but question it, why haven't they obliterated us from orbit?" Hev asked.

"We've trying to figure that out since the battle started. It's clear they shields only work against kinetic based weapons are completely useless against directed energy weapons. They may want to capture as much of our tech as possible." Morrison suggested.

" _Regardless, we've formed a battle line going around a kilometer around the base. Your sector is the furthest west we've gotten to hold. Bastards were fast when they deployed."_ Williams said. The map showed the outpost in the middle. Around the base, the area's famous hills dominated the landscape to the north and west of the base while to the south and east was largely plains suitable for farming. The city Hev was in was the farthest south they had secured completely.

"What's the current plan sir?" Hev asked.

" _Simple, we take this break in the fighting to regroup and get ready for round two. I want a full strength report from you Morrison. Hev, stay there with them. You're the only pilot around that area. They'll need your support."_ Williams said. " _Dismissed_!" Hev and Morrison saluted him before his hologram disappeared.

-Orbit-

"Damn it! I thought you would've had this Desolas." Admiral Floriso said. Since the beginning of the ground assault, Desolas had been assuring him that the battle would be over soon. Almost two hours later, several frigates had been destroyed as well as a few cruisers that were in the high atmosphere.

" _We're currently taking this time to regroup and assess our current positions. We'll have the planet Admiral. We will subdue these primitives."_ Desolas said, before breaking the communications.

'Primitive my ass.' Floriso thought to himself. He had sinned plenty of times in his life, but right now, he was going to follow council orders on orbital bombardments, no bombarding civilians. He would also spare the local's main base of operations. It would cost more turian lives but would grant them new technology if they won here.

'It would give us an edge over the salarians and asari.' He thought again.

Meanwhile, in the main turian FOB, Desolas was watching field surgeons attempt to save his brother Saren's arm.

'I will see these primitives punished.' He thought.

 **Hey guys, so sorry that this is on the short side, but I wanted to get you guys something after not updating for two months. Also, sorry about that guys. Up next is Team Bandit!**

 **After typing side note, I was really lazy about posting this, no idea why.**


End file.
